Jump Up, Jordan!
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: The one that started it all! Jordan James is a huge fan of the Mario series. One day, he suddenly gets a remote that allows him to travel to the Mario universe. Why was he sent there? Will he love it in the Mushroom Kingdom? Read and find out!
1. What is this remote?

Jordan James has always been known as a geek among many. People would go around calling me "obsessed" or "a little crazy". Truth be told, they are kind of right. He is a MASSIVE geek when it comes to what he likes. And what he likes is video games! And his all-time favorite video game? Mario. Seriously, for his entire life, he has been playing games, collecting rare items, buying old consoles, and rebuying the games so he can get the true experience!

He did, however, just wished that he could be among them. Waking up to see Mario, Luigi, Peach, the Toads, and all of their friends. To be able to explore their universe and be like them: go on adventures, go-karting, partying, and more! That all changed on this one day…

June 15, 2018. He was sitting in his apartment, playing Super Mario Odyssey on his Nintendo Switch, giving himself a tour of his favorite kingdom in the game, the Mushroom Kingdom. That's when he heard his doorbell ring. When he heard the bell, he paused his game and opened the door. There was no one there, but there was a strange package. He shrugged and brought it in. When it was opened it and saw s remote. It had a screen with a dial, so he assumed that it was a universal remote for his TV. Strangest thing though, the package contained a note as well.

"Want a new way to live? Turn on the remote!"

That was all that the note said. He decided to turn on the remote and see what it does. That when the remote started powering up, and up… and up… And suddenly a bolt of electricity hit a wall, creating a swirling vortex in his room that was starting to drag him in. He tried to find something close to grab on to, but it was too late. He was sucked in. He was flying through this strange vortex until he saw a light at the end. It was at this point that he closed his eyes and screamed, falling out of the vortex and onto some grass. He got back up slowly as he noted the cartoonish look of the grass. Fully getting up, he noted that the trees look familiar, and got shocked when he saw what was growing on those trees: Super Acorns, items exclusive to New Super Mario Bros. U.

"So… if those are only seen in the Mushroom Kingdom, specifically Acorn Plains, then… did I just get…" His own question was answered when he saw Princess Peach's castle in the distance.

AU: And another story despite my inability to finish the other ones begins. I decided to do a Mario fanfiction, cause that's my favorite video game series. I am basing this on a Mario superfan that gets mysteriously transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. He basically meets the Mario gang and discovers why he was sent here.

So what do you think? Should I continue, or no? Leave a review! It helps a lot!


	2. Meet the Plumbers (and Princess)

To say that Jordan was shocked was an understatement. There he was, sitting in the land of one of his favorite franchises of all time. Thanks to that remote that was delivered to him. As he got back on his feet, he started to wonder what he should do at this point.

"Maybe I could look for someone. Maybe they can tell me how to get to Peach's castle? And ask about this remote too."

With that thought in mind, he looked around for someone to talk to. That's when he saw a Mushroom House a couple of steps away. Dashing to the house, he rang the doorbell, hoping one would answer. And when the door opened…

"Um…" said the Blue Toad that answered the door. "May I help you, sir?"

"Hi," said Jordan. "I would like to know specifically where Peach's castle is? It's a long story about how I got here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I do not go to Toad Town that often. I happen to live one with the acorns! But I'm sure there someone else around here that might be able to help you."

"You mean like me?" The two heard the voice, but Jordan can immediately tell who it was.

"Luigi?!" Jordan was shocked at seeing one half of the famous video game duo right in front of him.

"Yes, that's a-me! Now, important question: Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, well, my name is Jordan James. And as for how I got here, well, it's because of this." Jordan pulled the remote out of his pocket. "This strange remote opened some kind of portal and brought me here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this right?"

"Hmmm…" pondered Luigi. "Well, I actually do know this, but I'm not the one who made it. If you like, I can take you to Peach's castle. I was about to head back there."

"Cool! I would love to come," said Jordan, happy that he was about to get some answers. "But how are you getting there?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here," said Luigi.

"Yup," said the Blue Toad. "I actually sell items that I happen to find in the forest here. Like Tanooki Leaves! Speaking of which, I assume you do not have the proper coins?"

"Oh, it's okay. It's on me," said Luigi.

"Wow," exclaimed Jordan. "Thanks! Also, how do I use it?"

"Just grab it." After Luigi paid the Toad, Jordan touched the Leaf and was immediately covered by a cloud. When the smoke cleared, he found out, to his satisfaction, that he had brown ears and a striped tail.

"Wow, this is so cool! So, I assume that we just run and we can fly."

"Actually… that's exactly what you do. You also need to have your arms stretched out if you need to fly upwards."

Luigi then demonstrated, giving himself a running start before running and running until he can fly. He then landed next to me.

"Don't worry! I can do it with you. Just follow my lead." Luigi and Jordan then walked a while back to get a running start. Then, on his count, they started to run and run… and when they jumped, they were both flying. Jordan was surprised to find out that this actually worked, and became ecstatic.

"There's Peach's castle!" said Luigi. "We should be there in a few minutes!"

A little while later, Luigi and Jordan landed in front of Peach's castle. Jordan was breathing a bit, having experienced flying by himself for the first time.

"That… was… cool!" said Jordan.  
"I know, right," said Luigi. "You get used to it after a while."

Luigi then knocked on Peach's door. And, to Jordan's surprise, they opened, allowing the two to walk inside. The lobby was lifted right out of Super Mario 64, with the familiar sun carpet and doors to other rooms. At the height of the stairs in the middle sat Princess Pech on her throne. Jordan felt humbled by her presence, and almost immediately bowed to her.

"Oh…" said Princess Peach, as she got up from her throne and walked down the stairs. "Hello, Luigi! And other!"

"Hi, Peach," said Luigi. "I would like to introduce you to Jordan James. He's a human."

"Good day, Princess Peach," said Jordan. "Delighted to make your acquaintance!"

"Oh… what a gentleman," said Peach. "But please, you do not have to act royal in my presence. You can call me Peach."

"Oh, okay," said Jordan. "Good to know." Then Jordan remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Oh, I wanted to ask you about something. The reason why I am here is that of this strange remote. It opened a portal and brought me to Acorn Plains. Do you know anything about this?

Peach pondered in thought before answering his question. "Oh, yes, I know about it. Follow me please."

Jordan and Luigi followed Peach to the back of her throne, revealing a pathway to a room upstairs. Peach started talking again.

"So, we actually know where you come from. And we know that you see us as video game characters. Now for why you were brought here… well, we are going to let someone explain it to you…"

Peach opened one of the doors leading to the castle's attic. And all three saw a familiar man in the red overalls standing in the middle…

"Hello! It's a me, Mario!"

AU: So I finally got to Chapter 2! So, Jordan meets Luigi, Peach, and Mario. So first off, sorry if this chapter does not seem good, if for some type of inconsistency that I may have overlooked or the characters being different. I also apologize if this comes up in future chapters.

As always leave a review. It really helps if I get replies on how my story can improve!


	3. Meet the Princess (and Space Goddess)

There he was. Staring right at the most popular video game icon: Mario. Part of him wanted to freak out but decided against it so he does not seem biased. Jordan began to speak after a minute of stunned silence

"So, you're the famous Mario."

"Yes, That's a-me! Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Well, I got to say, it is nice around here, but I came here for a reason. See, I was given this remote, but it somehow brought me here. Do you know anything about this?"

"Hmmm…" pondered Mario. "Well, this was supposed to be a top-secret project, but… we made that remote."  
"I kinda figured. So, was it supposed to be delivered to me or…?"

"Well, yes AND no," Mario answered. "See, here's what's with that remote…"

"Professor Elvin Gadd was working on a remote. A remote that granted interdimensional travel. While we have been able to travel between kingdoms and throughout space, we wanted to find a way to contact other dimensions. As he monitored your dimension, specifically, he noticed how your kind views us. A video game franchise. He has been doing this for months and once the remote was completed, he wanted to get an idea of what someone from your world would react to being in our world. And also, of all the people he saw, you seemed the most passionate about us"  
"Well, I just got a glimpse of the Tanooki Tail so definitely something that I have to get used to…"

"Anyway, that's why you're here! We just wanted to see how you would react to being here. If you like it, you can stay as long as you like! If you do not find it enjoyable, you can always ask us to return you."

"Wow," said Jordan, awed at finding out why he was picked. "I can't believe it. I was picked out of the billions of people on the planet!"

"Well," said Princess Peach. "I should really help you to your room!"

With that, Peach leaded Jordan to a spare room on the ground floor of the castle. It was a medium-sized room, with a bed in the middle and a dresser, nightstand, and closet. Peach also took out a walkie-talkie.

"If you ever need anything, just use this and me, Mario or Luigi will come right away."

"Oh," said Jordan. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," said Peach. "Well, I thought it would be cool to introduce you to some of our friends!"  
Jordan felt awed at this, getting to meet the other people who help make the franchise as popular as it is today. They started at the Odyssey, which Jordan immediately recognized. Cappy and Tiara were inside, hovering above the chairs to greet him.

"Wow! Cappy and Tiara in the flesh! Wait, is that rude cause you're, well, you know…"

"No, we get that a lot. So where are you heading?" Cappy asked as he sat on the globe outside.

"Sarasaland, please," said Peach. The Odyssey powered up and began to lift up into the sky. A couple of minutes later, Everyone arrived at the edge of Sarasaland Castle. Because of the fact that Daisy's kingdom has almost never been seen in the entire Mario canon, Jordan knew to soak this in. As they walked into the castle, they are almost immediately greeted with who else?

"Hi, I'm Daisy!"

Jordan chuckled internally, knowing that she would do this.  
"Hello," he said. "I'm Jordan!"

"Hey… you're that guy that E. Gadd was bringing right?"

"Yup, in the flesh!"

Daisy shook his hand quickly, leaving Jordan dazed a little bit.

"So how are you liking this dimension so far?"

"It's great so far! I got to try the Tanooki Tail, which was admittedly a little bit confusing at first, but I'll get the hang of it."

"Well," said Peach. "It's been lovely talking to you Daisy, but we got to meet someone else! Maybe we can meet up at my castle later today?"

"Sure, I'd love to! See ya!"

With the trio saying their goodbyes, Peach and Jordan went back to the Odyssey and set sight for space. It took some calming down on Jordan's part due to him worrying that he will blow up. Sure enough, when they exited the planet's atmosphere, Jordan can breathe just fine. That's when Jordan saw the next location: the Comet Observatory. He immediately knew who they were going to be meeting: Rosalina. Of all the _Mario_ characters, Rosalina is the one he loved the most aside from Mario himself. She always intrigued him as of over a year ago, when she started to appeal to him. She has a tragic backstory, seemed to be a expert in gadgetry, showed a lot of love for her Luma children and was also really beautiful in his eyes. In short… Rosalina is his crush.

"I have a good feeling about this…"

And he did. As they landed on the observatory, Rosalina and her Luma, Polari was there to greet them. Jordan was the first off, awkwardly bowing to her.

"Hello," said Jordan, eager to make a good impression. "My name is Jordan. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hello to you too," said Rosalina, chuckling a bit. "I see you already know of me!"

"Yes, I do! I assume Mario let you know about why this is happening?"

"Yes," Rosalina said, remembering what Mario told her earlier. "You were the interdimensional traveler. Hey, since you all are here, how about I treat you all to a drink?"

"That… would be lovely," said Peach. Everyone went to the observatory's kitchen as Rosalina started making cups to tea. A while later, everyone was drinking tea, except for Jordan who was drinking water. He was never that much of a tea person.

"So, any thoughts on your time here?" Peach asked.

"Well, everything is going great so far! There is one thing, but it is more of an idea. So in my world, there was a television show based on the Mario franchise in the 80s and 90s. One of the episodes had a magic pendant that can grant the user any item power. It would be cool if I had something like that."  
"Hmm…" Rosalina pondered. She made a mental note of it to do something about it later. "That is interesting. Who was it for?"

"Bowser, but he was known as King Koopa at the time, and was completely different from how he looks today. Plus, the Koopalings!"

Everyone laughed at the mention of them. Though they can be just as much as a threat as Bowser, they were still rather silly compared to him. Junior is kind of the in-between to Jordan.

A while later, Peach and Jordan were back on the Odyssey, bidding their temporary farewells to Rosalina.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Jordan," said Rosalina. "I hope we can meet again soon!"

"The pleasure is all mine," said Jordan, happy that he was able to meet who is essentially his waifu. "Goodbye for now!"

Peach and Jordan went back on the Odyssey and set their sights back to the Mushroom Kingdom, currently tired after a long and interesting day. Jordan felt his day was great. He got to see the Mushroom Kingdom, meet some of his favorite characters, including Rosalina, and, well, the day went great for him. He continued to think about this as he slept in his room.

* * *

 **AU: Third chapter! So I kind of went through an idea cycle in terms of the remote and thought of something different. So long story short, I decided to get the remote out of the way for a different storyline involving the remote…**

 **Anyway, Jordan is kind of based on me, but by a little bit. One of the traits is the crush on Rosalina. I actually want to do a "growing romance" subplot in this, starting with Rosalina and Jordan meeting. What do you think of this? Because I might go in this direction as well.**

 **As always, leave a review! It helps a lot! Thanks!**


	4. Permit me to introduce you

Jordan James woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was fairly early in the morning, at around 9:00 A.M. , which was his regular start time. He got out of bed and realized that he did not ask where the bathroom was. Strangely, however, there was a suitcase that he look in. It contained most of his clothes that he wore in his world, as well s his toiletries. Speaking of toiletries, he still need a bathroom, so he got up to look for someone and ask, and he managed to catch a Toad wandering around the castle.

"Hey, excuse me," said Jordan. "Do you happen to know where a bathroom is?"

"Oh, it's right next door."

He glanced at the door next to his room, and indeed it said "Bathroom". He sheepishly shrugged and thanked him as he went in. While inside, he did the usual routine: shower, brush his teeth, pick his hair, and put his clothes on. Once he was fully ready, he wanted to look for Peach to see what they were going to do today. Sure enough, when he went into the lobby, he saw Peach sitting on her throne.

"Good morning," said Peach.

"Morning! So, anything on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I got a message today from Rosalina. She wanted us to return to her Observatory as soon as possible!"

"Oh, that's cool…" Jordan got excited internally.

"You _are_ excited to see her right?

"Yeah, yeah I am! I'm just trying not to sound weird, you know?"

"You are crushing on her, aren't you?"

A brief silence between the two occurs, as Jordan realized that Peach had somehow known.

"How did you know," he asked with a dejected voice.

"Well, your awkwardness when bowing to her, and giddiness when in her presence sort of gave it away."

"Okay… but could you do me a favor and _not_ tell her yet? I am not sure how she feels about me yet, and I do not want to get my hopes up."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! Speaking of which, you sure seem to know about us."

Knowing that they will be talking for a while, Jordan then came up to Peach's throne and began to tell her about how his dimension views them. He talked about the games, the cartoons, the entire franchise.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff you know…"

"Yeah, you guys always fascinated me ever since I was little."

"Well, anyways, we should be heading to the Comet Observatory."

"Okay! Wait, are we using the Odyssey again?"

"Yeah. It's the only way of being able to reach the Observatory for now."

So they both went to the Odyssey and set a course for Rosalina's home. Meanwhile, Rosalina was awaiting Jordan and Peach's arrival. Her thoughts on Jordan were interesting. LIterally, she thought he was interesting, mainly because of being from another dimension. She has recently been trying to configure her Observatory for interdimensional travel, but she has not had any luck so far. She was taken out of her thoughts when Jordan and Peach arrive on the Odyssey.

"Jordan, hello," said Rosalina, happy for his return.

"Hi," said Jordan. "Nice to see you again!"

"And the pleasure is mine too," said Peach. "Now, you said something about needed to show us something?"

"Oh, yes, I did!" Rosalina then had us follow her to the Garage area, where she pulled something out of one of the drawers.

"So you told me about that cartoon with the magic pendant, correct?"

"Yes, I did…" Jordan can kinda see where this is going.

"So, after you left, I took what you said and made it a reality! Ta-da!"

Rosalina presented the pendant from the cartoon. This pendant had the particular power to summon power-ups wherever the wearer was.

"So I made this for you to help with your power-up situation. Go ahead and put it on!"

Jordan put it on.

"Now, just think about a specific type of power-up, and firmly grasp the pendant."

Jordan immediately thought of a power-up and grasped the pendant. With a poof, he discovered that he was completely covered in black and red, with an aura to match. To test if this really works, he jumped and spun in midair. Then he took off! He had the power of the Red Star, able to fly, but for a short time, so he had to make this count. He blasted throughout the Observatory passing by Rosalina and Peach a few times. Rosalina was happy that he felt so glad to be able to feel the sensation of flying. That's when he finally landed and reverted to normal.

"So, what's your opinion?" asked Roslina.

"Well, I have a concise opinion on this invention of yours…. A+++!" said Jordan. Never before had he ever felt so happy! He also felt more enamoured with Rosalina considering he invented it for him in the first place. He was so happy about this that she hugged him. She felt surprised at first but then accepted it with open arms. Peach was also happy at seeing this as well. Giving him a thumbs up while Rosalina's back was turned. The hug parted after that, with Jordan silently going red in the face.

"Thank you so much," said Jordan sincerely.

"You are very welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Say, do you want to come to the castle with us," asked Peach. "We should all see what this pendant can _really_ do!"

"Oh, sure," said Rosalina. "I would love to! I will bring my Observatory down in a few minutes!"

"Okay, we'll meet you there! I will see if I can get anyone else to join us too!"

That's when Peach and Jordan headed back to the Odyssey to return to her castle. Rosalina summoned her wand after they left, ready to bring the Observatory to the Kingdom.  
As she arrived, she noticed that Yoshi, Daisy and Donkey Kong were there, as well as the Mario brothers.

"Okay, so you have a large lake of water here. What would you use?" Peach was coaching him on his knowledge of items in her world. Jordan grasped his pendant, and was now wearing a Frog Suit. He then hopped into the water for a while, showing off his skills. After a couple of moments, he hopped out.

"Yoshi! (Impressive!)", said Yoshi in his native language. Donkey Kong started beating his chest, showing his impressment at his skills. The Mario Brothers and Daisy applauded for him as well.

"Wow," said Peach. "You _do_ know a lot about power-ups!"

"Thank you," said Jordan. "Hey, just out of curiosity, where's that remote?"

"Oh, it's still in your room. Do you need it?"

"No, just making sure it's still there."

Suddenly, he did not feel the sun shining down on them anymore. Curious, he took a look up. A **good** look up. That's when he saw an airship. He immediately recognized who it belonged to.

"Bowser!"

Everyone was bracing for his eventual arrival, but instead saw Bowser Jr. in his Clown Car. Not that he was any less of a threat.

"Why, hello Mario brats!"

"Bowser Jr…" Mario remembered him greatly. "Thought you were going to change after the whole "SupaMerge" fiasco."

Jordan remembered that the Rabbids invaded the Kingdom long ago. (Long story)

"Yeah, couldn't follow through with it. So, ready to fight?"

" _Gladly._ " The Mario Brothers prepared to fight as Jordan felt he needed to do something. That's when Bowser Jr. took notice of him.

"Hey, who's your new friend."

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Jordan.

"...Yes" said Bowser Jr.  
"Oh, well I came from- oh nice try. You aren't getting to me that easily!"

Then he grasped his pendant and turned into Tanooki form. He then prepared to take on Bowser Jr…. but long story short, while he may be a superfan, he is also creative.

"How are so creative with your attacks?!" Bowser Jr. was caught off guard by the ways he used his Racoon form, such as smacking him with his tail, hovering until the right moment, and flying.

"There's a lot about me that you do not know about!"

"Well, I guess you would win if this was not for a purpose."  
"Wait, what are you talk-" That's when he remembered. "THE REMOTE!"

Almost on cue, Bowser appeared with the remote in hand.

"Thank you so much for buying me time!" He had a good idea of what he's about to do.

"Bowser… what are you doing here?" Mario was confused, mainly because he was not trying to kidnap the Princess as he usually does when appearing unattended.

"Well, I can never take over this Fungus Land, so… why not another land?"

Bowser then pressed the remote, and conjured a portal in the sky. Right over his airship. Using the Clown Car, Bowser Jr. lifted his father up to the ship before it went through the portal.

"So long, suckers!"

Jordan can only think of what just happened. Bowser outsmarted them through distraction.

"He's gonna take over my world… we have to stop him! Does anyone have a spare remote?"

No one answered.

"Well," said Rosalina. There is ONE option…"

She commissioned everyone to follow her to the Observatory. She told everyone about her recent attempts to move the Observatory between dimensions.

"So I can try, but I am not sure if it will work."  
"Hey, don't worry," said Jordan. "Even if it doesn't, we can still find a way…"

Rosalina was proud of his worlds. She raised her wand high and swirled it around. The airship lifted into the sky and began moving into comet form.

"It's working! It's functioning properly!" She was ecstatic as the ship began to take off and disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

 **AU: So did you expect this encounter and plan. I told you I had another plan for the remote! Anyway, This is actually one of, if not** _ **the**_ **longest chapter in any of my stories (Yes I have other stories as well. Give them a look when you get a chance!)! I wanted to take what would be multiple chapters and make it one chapter. The Peach and Jordan banter, Jordan getting the pendant from Rosalina, and Bowser's unexpected entrance.  
As for how I want to make this story go, I have a couple in mind:**

 **Mario Kart**

 **Mario Party**

 **Mario Strikers**

 **Super Smash Bros**

 **I have especially been wanting to do one based on Smash Bros. Mainly his attempts to be included in the roster. And eventually, World of Light (which is pretty great so far)! What do you guys think?**

 **As always leave a comment. It always helps to help!**


	5. Meet (and Fight) the Koopa King

When traveling to Mario's dimension, Jordan kinda flew around, unsure of when it was going to end, or how long he would be stuck there. Strangely, when he found himself in another portal thanks to Rosalina's Observatory, he had minor flashbacks. Afterward, however, he ended up right back where he started, at home. Everything was familiar, aside from the vast numbers of enemies raiding the streets. Charging Chucks, Hammer Bros, Koopa Troopas, and Goombas. To say Jordan was shocked was an understatement.

"Okay, so Bowser is probably set up shop somewhere within that mall." Jordan pointed to the Applewood Mall located not far from their current location.

"So should we dash through these enemies until we reach the mall," asked Daisy.

"Well, there's a chance we might get caught, but eh, we can defeat any enemy that comes our way, right?!"

"Right!" Everyone was surprised by him suddenly taking charge.

"Then let's charge!" Jordan led everyone as they rushed into battle. It took a while to get to the mall, with everyone having to defeat enemies left and right. While the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants defeated them without breaking a sweat, Jordan, in particular, decided to put his pendant skills to the test in the battlefield. He decided to use Cat form and swat and scratch at opponents. Long story short, they managed to reach the mall with a human Cat that did not have a bruise on him.

"Wow, that pendant is more powerful than I thought!" Jordan was pumped from the adrenaline of fighting as the group reached the mall. Walking inside, they find it wandering with troops and all the stores in ruins. Everyone can tell that Bowser is here. But they just need to find where he is…

Luckily, Bowser's egotism helped them find him easily. Mainly, from the giant Bowser banners with the giant doors in between them.

"Man, he has a big ego," said Luigi.

"Come on, the battle awaits." Peach was more than ready to take on her frequent kidnapper, remembering how good it felt during her time in the Sprixie Kingdom. Everyone went through the double doors and everything went dark.

Jordan can only walk forward as the light felt dim. He could also can't help but feel as if he's being watched… until he finally reached the end, seeing Bowser. Jordan was understandably a little frightened, seeing as this guy has been antagonizing the Mushroom Kingdom for a _long_ time. And some of his schemes were genuinely threatening at times, such as when he took Peach's castle to make a new galaxy at the center of the universe. But he had nothing to worry about, as long as his friends are there by his side!

* * *

So things were escalating. His friends except Rosalina were snatched underneath his tongue, being locked in cages preventing them from helping out. So it's up to Rosalina and Jordan to take him down!  
"Hey," said Rosalina, noticing Jordan's slightly fearful expression. "Don't worry about Bowser. You still have the greatest superpower of all… your pendant. It's time to really show him what it can do!"

Jordan took these words to heart and started grasping. And the battle was on! Rosalina can handle herself on the battlefield, what with being the Goddess of the Cosmos after all. Jordan turned out to be surprisingly able to hold his own thanks to the pendant. Jordan can keep turning almost instantly depending on where he was attacking, whether it be a Cat, Racoon, or even a Giant Boot.

"I love this thing!" Everyone was happy to see Jordan's enthusiasm for the invention. That's when he got an idea. He got himself some time and called Rosalina over behind a large piece of debris he found. Moments later, Bowser was starting to think he won. His prayers were answered when Jordan emerged peacefully from the debris… and then he started to casually chat with him.

"So, Bowser," said Jordan, starting a conversation. "I have to admit, your method of taking out almost everyone as we were walking was actually kind of impressive. How did you do it?"

"Well, since you seem so interested…" Underneath the tough exterior, Bowser seemed more of an egotistical boss. He could not stop boasting about himself and how clever his plans are. What he did not see is Rosalina freeing the others with her wand as the key. And as soon as everyone was free, Rosalina took notice of something that belonged to Jordan and grabbed it.

"Jordan's remote!" Which alerted the attention of Bowser, drawing a shocked face from Rosalina. He immediately tried to charge at everyone, but he was too slow. Rosalina tossed the remote at Jordan, who knew a little about the remote. Remembering how the remote worked, he pushed a button, shooting out another beam. Right underneath Bowser. He fell _right_ through! But then, everything else started to get sucked in. Bowser's army, his castle, everything related to the _Mario_ franchise was being sent back to its dimension. Everyone tried to rush back to the Observatory, but the pull was too strong. Everyone was sucked in. Including the Observatory.

* * *

One sequence later, Jordan woke up, back at the Comet Observatory. Rosalina was there by his side.

"Phew! You're okay!" She showed a lot of relief that he was okay.

"Oh, my head…" Jordan felt a little uneasy since they entered the portal. "So what happened after we got sucked in?"

"A piece of debris hit you in the head and knocked you out. Luckily, this dimension runs on amusing injuries, so there's nothing wrong. Just a little unconsciousness."

"Oh. That's a relief!"

"Oh, and also, there's something else I want to talk to you about…"

"Okay. Shoot."

"Peach told me. She told me about your infatuation with me."

"Really?" He told her not to tell Rosalina yet, but he was a little shocked that she told her anyway.

"She told me about how great you are as well. She talked about your huge interest in our world in general. In fact, she said that you were one of the best things to happen to this kingdom in years! Which is something I share as well!"

"Wow! That's pretty nice to hear! Does everyone else feel the same way?"  
"That is something for you to find out. So… you'll see. Well, I should bring you back to the Kingdom, everyone's worried sick about you. But, there is something that I want to ask of you…"

Everyone was glancing at the stars worryingly as nighttime flew over the Kingdom. Would Jordan be alright? Did he suffer any type of damage due to being from another world? These were questions everyone was thinking about, but once the Observatory flew down, everyone was put into a silence. The silence turned to happiness when Jordan emerged alive and well. He was greeted by hugs from everyone, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and even Donkey Kong! That's when he made his announcement: the Comet Observatory will become his new home! Being in close proximity to the castle, he can still travel down there anytime he wants unless there's a galactic emergency. Rosalina will take care of everything, and he still has his remote in case he gets homesick! Everyone was joyed that their test was a success: a human enjoyed the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well, Jordan. Now that we are going to be roommates… I think it will be fun!" Roslina gently kissed Jordan on the cheek, walking away with a smile on her face. To say Jordan was shocked would be an understatement. He thinks that life in the Mushroom Kingdom was going to be interesting...

* * *

 **AU: So I believe that this will be the last chapter in the introductory story, but certainly not the last story. After seeing a lot of reads and good reviews, I think I'm going to make this a series, with multiple games being featured in different stories and Jordan's reaction to being in them! Think like self-insert fics for games like Mario Kart, Mario Party, and Super Smash Bros. Speaking of which, there may or may not be something related to that being uploaded... check my account page for the surprise! Plus, the now-formally named Item Pendant will continue to be used in certain ways! Be on the lookout!**

 **As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	6. Author's Update 1

Happy New Years Eve, everyone! So first off, I want to say thank you for the positive reviews on "Jump Up, Jordan!" Admittedly I was a little bit nervous because I would not get any characterization right, but seeing the good reviews inspired me to keep pushing forward.

Second, I am thrilled to announce that my new Smash Bros. story is out now! Called "Jordan's Smashing Adventures", it centers around Jordan James as he is invited to Smash. The pilot episode is out now, so things may change between the pilot and season's end. And I already know what the season finale is going to be based on...

Also, quick warning, while I am knowledgeable about Nintendo franchises like Mario or Splatoon, I do not have a general clue about the more human franchises, like The Legend Of Zelda or Xenoblade, so I may not put much focus on characters from those franchises. But if you want to make a story based on this from their point of view, feel free to do so!

Well, that's all for now! Be sure to read the pilot and read a review!


	7. Author's Update 2

So it's time for another edition of… Author's Notes! So I recently got a drawing table for Christmas, so I went out and bought some drawing materials! So… I started drawing! I have a link to Deviantart on my account page. Give them a look and tell me what you think!

Also, in terms of stories, Jordan Party is a fanfiction that I _will_ finish but is a little bit difficult to write, mainly because of the whole Mario Party aspect. But in my opinion, it will all be worth it!

I also have ideas for my next Jordan James story aside from Smashing Adventures (which might get a Valentine's Day episode!) and Jordan Party. So here are my ideas:

Mario Kart- because… Mario Kart!

Mario Strikers- because of the… interesting aspects…

Olympic Games- the Tokyo 2020 Games are coming in about a year and a half, so I might do one.

Completely original story- Rosalina has never been kidnapped because she is a literal goddess compared to Bowser and other villains (aside from Galeem). This story might change things up…

Those are my current ideas at the moment. Tell me which one you want to see!

Anyway, I think that is it for the Author's Noe! See you next time!  
As always, leave a review! It helps!


	8. Author's Update 3

World of Light has begun! Come on, like you didn't expect this to come sooner or later! Anyway, I decided to make it a trilogy considering it has three parts to it. I already posted the prologue, which you can find on my page.

Alright, second order of business is future stories. I have a couple in mind, with some of them thanks to FrenchMarioBros. Thanks again! Anyway, his ideas were centered around the Jordan x Rosalina ship. These two ideas are going to come in the future. At the very least, expect one of them to come by around April…

I also have some ideas myself, centering around Mario Kart, of course, as well as a vacation fanfic. You may be familiar with another story from over ten years ago…

And now for the main idea: a completely new fanfiction. I was thinking last night about doing a Steven Universe/Spider-Man crossover, but tell me what you think about this idea first!

I am also so glad that everyone seemed to like Love Angel, mainly for the fact that it has genuine drama. This is really my first time writing something that dramatic, so it's good to see that people like it!

So I believe that is it for this update. Thanks for reading!


End file.
